Horizon Zero
Horizon Zero is a 2.1 Easy Demon collaboration created by NoWeek and F5Night, and published by NoWeek. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Horizon by Mylon. The level is considered as one of the easiest demon made in Update 2.1. History NoWeek got the idea of doing a remake of Horizon when he saw a creator named Deovise who made for fun a butterfly in Geometry Dash's editor. Since this butterfly reminded NoWeek of 'Anemone' (the boss from Horizon) and he really liked this piece of art, he thought of doing a remake of Horizon. To help the building process of the level, Deovise gave to NoWeek the butterfly art because he was not going to use this art at all. NoWeek then asked F5Night to help him on this level (the two really liked to collaborate on levels), and Horizon Zero was born. Gameplay The level starts with a short dual mini cube section (where you can take a global LDM or ULDM) showing the name of the level with a view of the space in the background. It continues with a normal ship part with plenty of gravity portals, where you can see some buildings in the background. It proceeds with a gravity ball part with multiple white flashes and what seems to be bubbles. After this, you will be floating in the air (because of a previous dash orb) and you will see the names of the creators (NoWeek and F5Night, once again). It then transitions into a wave part with another view of the space (except that this time, you can see the Earth). After that, you become a cube and go through a little automatic part with random teleportations. Then, you go into a spider part filled in red which seems to be a screen of an old television. After this, you become a ship once again and go through a part very similar to the first ship part. You then get transported into an automatic gravity ball part, where your player is invisible and where you can't do anything, except taking the LDM for the boss fight or staring at the boss in the background. The text "Her name is Anemone" shows up and you become a wave for the rest of the level. In this part, you will only need to avoid the lasers of a boss and the black borders, until 74% where the borders (and the background at the same time) become red. After beating the boss, you will see a flower and above it, a text saying "The end..." with a star near it. User Coins The level contains 2 verified user coins: * You can take the first one in the first ship part (at exactly 10%) by passing through some blocks that have a "?" mark on them. * You can take the second one in the second ship part (at exactly 46%). The principle is exactly the same as the first coin. Trivia Unseen content * In the editor, one can see that the boss fight uses 4 types of lasers, although they seem to be the same. They are used in the boss fight in this order: 1, 2, 3, 4, 1 and 2, 2 and 3, 4, 2, 2 and 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3 and 4. ** This can be discovered by looking below the boss fight in the editor, where there are texts showing the types of lasers used. * Two bosses are present in the level: the regular one which is seen in the boss fight and a second one which is unused and totally immobile. (This can be seen only through the editor, near the place where the boss fight begins) ** This unused boss is here because its creator wanted to preserve an immobile copy of the boss: if the boss was messed up because of the rotating triggers, he did not want to have to make the boss another time. Fortunately, this did not happen, but the creator then forgot to delete this unused boss. Other * The password for the level is 028469. * The level contains 54,587 objects. * This remake is really loyal to the gameplay of the original level, as only the spider part of the remake is a significant change to the original gameplay. ** Though, there are some minor differences, like the saws at the very end of the boss fight of Horizon that is not present in the remake. * Horizon Zero will not be the only "Zero" level by NoWeek, as he previewed on his Twitter account a level named Unravel Zero.https://twitter.com/noweek_gd/status/968157762113896448 ** NoWeek confirmed on Twitter that Unravel Zero will be the official sequel to Horizon Zero, and that it will be a collaboration with F5Night once again.https://twitter.com/noweek_gd/status/985603824881684482?s=19 ** Deovise will help for the sequel Unravel Zero. He will once again do the art for the boss fight. * The level itself is really laggy, so, upon request, NoWeek added a global LDM and ULDM that you can trigger in the first part of the level. ** A pass to copy the level into the editor has been added in the same update. * There was a secret way in the level: at 25%, the player could take incorrectly the cube portal and finish the entire level as a wave. This glitch is now patched. Walkthrough References Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Level remakes Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels